Episode 7
is the seventh episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Now split into three, the demons have driven Tanjiro into a corner. It is then that Nezuko attacks. Now that she’s become a demon herself, she’s no longer the fragile sister, who needs protection... His mind made up, Tanjiro follows one of the demons into the swamp that spreads before him. Waiting for him there is... Plot Nezuko tries to use an axe kick on one of the three bog demons. The demon disappears into the swamp and tries to lead Nezuko away. Tanjiro asks his sister to return and when the demons try to grab her, Nezuko easily avoids them. This reminds the young demon slayer that his sensei told him Nezuko is a demon now and she can protect herself. Tanjiro decides it might be best to allow Nezuko to protect Kazumi and the girl so he can focus on attacking. The underground swamp portal opens but Nezuko protects the others from a quick surprise attack. Tanjiro goes underground after asking Nezuko to hold off the two-horned demon. The young demon slayer ventures into the swamp and immediately notices all of the garments that belonged to the taken girls. Two of the demons watch their enemy, claiming it must be hard for him to breathe or move his body. However, Mt. Sagiri, where Tanjiro trained was a much harsher environment. There are also Water Breathing techniques that can only unleash their full potential underwater. The demons swim toward Tanjiro and he prepares to counterattack, but they jolt away at the last moment. Despite their mobility, the demon slayer knows he can still finish them off when they get back in range. One Water Breathing Form can be used even without footing, generating a vortex using a violent twist of his upper and low body: Sixth Form, Whirlpool! !]] Tanjiro annihilates both demons with his slicing whirlpool technique. He notices the demon's leftover pocket full of the hairpins and is saddened. No longer able to breathe, Tanjiro swims back toward the portal. Currently aboveground, Nezuko is holding her own against the two-horned demon, who admits she is powerful. He's surprised that she's so strong despite not having mastered any morphing skills. The swamp demon believes she received a lot of blood from "him". The demon tries to escape back into the bog but Nezuko is too quick for him. However, he gets used to her simple fighting style and is confident he can regenerate from any injuries he might sustain. He manages to scratch Nezuko's forehead with his claws and goes to finish her off. Tanjiro arrives above ground in time to slash the demon's arms clean off, saving his sister. Tanjiro places his blade near the demon's throat and interrogates him. He asks how many people this demon has killed only to hear once again that women taste bad if they get too old. Enraged, Tanjiro cuts out the demon's tongue and moves on to his next question. He demands to know about Muzan Kibutsuji, but the moment Tanjiro asks, the demon trembles in fear down to his very bones. The swamp demon claims he can't tell the demon slayer anything. He remembers the fear Muzan instilled in him when he was first transformed into a demon. Panicking, the demon attacks and Tanjiro is forced to end him. Tanjiro noticed the smell of fear was very strong and laments at his inability to gather any information. .]] Nezuko falls asleep to heal her wounds and her brother puts her back in the box. Tanjiro checks on Kazumi, who claims he can't be after losing his fiancee. Tanjiro tells him to keep living despite how many people they lose and Kazumi lashes out in anger. The boy is able to soothe the distraught man and gives him the demon's pocket with Sakoto's hairpin on it. The young demon slayer leaves and Kazumi realizes that he's lost people as well. Kazumi apologizes and Tanjiro waves goodbye. As the sun rises and the next day begins, Tanjiro walks out of town enraged by Muzan Kibutsuji's unforgivable actions. His Kasugai Crow flies to him, immediately delivering another mission. This time, Tanjiro must go to Asakusa, Tokyo and eliminate a demon lurking there. The demon slayer and his sister arrive in the city at night and Tanjiro is dumbfounded by how advanced the city is compared to towns. Tanjiro nervously scrambles around the city until he finds a quiet place near an Udon truck. However, as soon as Tanjiro starts eating, he gets an all too familiar scent. He rushes back into town, leaving Nezuko behind. He races through the crowded streets toward the very same scent that was in his home when his family died. Before long, Tanjiro confronts the man himself, Muzan Kibutsuji. The angry demon slayer goes to draw his katana, but it turns out Kibutsuji is masquerading as a human and even has a wife and daughter. Tanjiro is taken back and heavily surprised by this revelation. This gives Kibutsuji time to quick scratch a nearby man and instantly transform him into a demon. He bites his wife, stirring the area into a panic. Taisho Secret Utaka is the name of the Udon shop owner and he was born and raised in Asakusa. He makes Udon there because he loves the city so much. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado RECURRING: *Swamp Demon *Kazumi BRIEF APPEARANCES / CAMEO: *Utaka NEW CHARACTERS: *Muzan Kibutsuji MENTIONED: *Sakonji Urokodaki Locations *Town to the Northwest *Asakusa, Tokyo Techniques *Total Concentration Breathing **Water Breathing *Blood Demon Art **Swamp Space Items *Nichirin Sword *Cloud Mist Pine Box Battles *Tanjiro & Nezuko vs. Swamp Demon (Concluded) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Kidnapper's Bog Arc Episodes